coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Stage Turbine Blade (story)
The Second Stage Turbine Blade is the second chapter of The Amory Wars by Claudio Sanchez. This chapter was released as two seperate 5-issue comic book mini-series, and was then collected as two trade paperbacks, and then as an "Ultimate Edition" single hard cover graphic novel. This chapter re-introduces us to Coheed Kilgannon and his wife Cambria Kilgannon. This chapter also introduces us to Claudio Kilgannon, who will play a more important role in the following chapters. Volume 1: Heaven's Fence - A star-spanning collection of 78 planets, held in place and linked to each other by the mysterious and seemingly omnipotent blue energy of the Keywork. Hard-working Coheed and Cambria Kilgannon live on one of these planets, but their suburban existence is ripped apart when General Mayo Deftinwolf enters their lives, and reveals the ultimate truth: they are actually part of a dormant terrorist cell. Even worse, they were implanted with the deadly Monstar virus, which they have now genetically passed onto their children; in them it has evolved into the catastrophic Sinstar virus that will disrupt the bonds between the planets and destroy Heaven's Fence. But even as Mayo leaves them with a devastating decision, miraculous abilities within Coheed and Cambria begin to surface. Volume 2: Coheed and Cambria Kilgannon have had their lives turned upside down and lost three of their beloved children in the process. The duo must now go head to head with those responsible for the chaos, including the cybernetic Mayo Deftinwolf, the electronically altrered Vielar Crom, and the Supreme Tri-Mage himself, Wilhelm Ryan. Simultaneously, their eldest son, Claudio, is left to blaze his own path in finding the truth about his parents, while coming to terms with his dwindling adolescence. Coheed and Cambria's endeavor will reveal them to be part of a more elaborate plan carefully constructed decades ago by a groundbreaking genetecist which will ultimately challenge the very bonds that hold the fate of their family, and all of Heaven's Fence, together. Summary Chapter 1 It is six years after the colonization of Silent Earth: 3, Inferno (aka Jesse) Kilgannon works inside his lab. He stops for a moment to think about the people he had lost, but then give the order to destroy an IRO-Bot. He feels that these worlds are yearning for a hero and that one is still out there... Before the Colonization of Silent Earth: 3 Coheed awakes in his bed, stirred from his sleep by a strange nightmare. Coheed explains to his wife Cambria that in his nightmare, scientists were trying to put something in his right arm, but he killed them with what they had already hidden in his left arm. Cambria comforts him, but secretly fears his nightmares... Coheed and Cambria live very average lives; they have a good house, Coheed’s steady job, and four loving children (from oldest to youngest: Josephine, Claudio, Matthew and Maria). One day after finishing work, Coheed is stopped by a man named Mayo Deftinwolf, general of the Red Army controlled by Supreme Tri-Mage Wilhelm Ryan. Mayo explains to Coheed that 42 years ago, he and his wife, along with his brother Inferno were a part of a group known as the K.B.I.: Knowledge (Cambria), Beast (Coheed), and Inferno (Jesse). Mayo tells Coheed that both his and Cambria’s memories were erased, but Inferno’s untouched. This was due to the Beast having a virus known as the "Monstar" placed into him which only the Knowledge could trigger with Inferno being the only one who knew how to activate both. Mayo then explains to Coheed that he passed the virus on to his children in the form known as the "Sinstar". Mayo tells him that the Monstar is curable, though the Sinstar is not. Mayo then gives Coheed the option of killing the children himself or letting the Red Army do it for him. Coheed, infuriated, lashes out at Mayo, who overpowers him. Coheed is left with only a briefcase as Mayo drives off. During this time, Josephine is out with her fiancé, Patrick, on the edge of Jersey City. They are attacked by the "Jersey City Devils". Patrick ends up being badly beaten and Josephine is raped (this scene is shown in the song "Devil in Jersey City"). Back home, Coheed discovers that Cambria’s telekinetic power has allowed her to see everything of the conversation between himself and Mayo. Though it’s hard for both to believe, they will not allow the Red Army to take their children from them. They decide to go ahead and kill the children and then themselves. Meanwhile at House Atlantic, Wilhelm Ryan is contacted by Mayo who informs him that "phase one" of his plan is complete. Mayo assures Ryan that Coheed and Cambria will reach Paris: Earth in two days along with the "flies," destroying Sector 12. Ryan tells Mayo to make sure everything is taken care of, for if he fails, the Priests will take over. At Star IV, The Prise wonders what they should do about the plan for Coheed and Cambria, the future for Sector 12, and most of all, the "flies." As Coheed climbed the stairs to the twins room with poison in hand, the narrator tells us: "And so a decision has been made, the wheels are put in motion, but what if they’re wrong?" Chapter 2 As the Jersey City Devils ride off, Josephine and Patrick are left in the aftermath. Josephine, who’s sobbing and reliving the events in her head, tells Patrick to take her home. Elsewhere, Claudio and Newo are out star-gazing, with Apollo tagging along. Claudio realizes that he is past curfew, prompting him to hurry Newo into the car to take him home. Meanwhile, at the Kilgannon home, Coheed holds the now lifeless bodies of Matthew and Maria, the poison still affecting their skin with lesions. Downstairs, Josephine arrived home and is vomiting in the sink as Cambria senses Coheed's presence in the room. Coheed has picked up a hammer and Cambria realizes that he plans to use it to kill Josephine. Cambria protests, but through telepathic speech and seeing the pain the twins went through, she understands the reasoning behind Coheed's decision. Knowing what Coheed must do, Cambria distracts Josephine by telling her to keep looking forward. Simultaneously, Patrick walks in just as Coheed brings the hammer down to the back of Josephine's head, killing her instantly. Patrick runs out of the house as Coheed and Cambria are consoling one another, Cambria predicting Coheed would not get the chance to spare his son from a fate dealt to him by the Ryan's men. Elsewhere, on Dil-Ariuth IX, Sector 12, the Prise are traversing the desert in environment modifying suits to see Mariah Antillarea. After proceeding past her guards, they encounter her as she is floating in the air, eyes glowing. She floats down to the ground, pulls on her robe and addresses the Prise as Inferno hides in the shadows. Cut to House Atlantic, where after releasing the sleeping Onstantine Priest, Wilhelm Ryan contacts Mayo and addresses him about Patrick and more importantly Claudio. Wilhelm reminds Mayo that Claudio's role has been predicted in The Book of Ghansgraad, and he is the number one threat to Wilhelm's plans and the continued existence of the Keywork. Wilhelm orders Mayo to hurry Coheed and Cambria's transportation to Paris: Earth, and that the loose ends will be taken care of by the Onstantine Priests. Wilhelm warns Mayo that time is tight and that the flies will not wait for anything. After that, Mayo is informed by a soldier that Coheed and Cambria are prepared for transport; he then asks them where Claudio is at. Coheed asks what will happen to Claudio to which Mayo replies, “Perhaps you should ask your wife that question?” Cambria has a vision of what the Red Army would do to Claudio if found, why Coheed had to kill the children and what Mayo’s true plans are with both her and Coheed. Cambria shows this to Coheed through telepathy and he goes wild with anger, producing his blades out of his arm and killing all Red Army soldiers in sight; the remaining soldiers tranquilize Coheed. A traffic jam was caused by the commotion at the Kilgannon's house, catching Claudio and Newo in it. Two soldiers are left to destroy the house, but are killed by an unnoticed Priest that dropped from the ceiling. Chapter 3 Claudio and Newo arrive outside his house. After Newo leaves, Claudio heads towards the house, but notices that the front door is gone. He runs in, calling for his parents, when he slips and falls because of blood on the floor. He follows the trail of blood to Josephine’s corpse and holds her in his arms, pleading for her to come back. All of a sudden, energy pulses from his hand and Josephine comes back to life. Josephine tells him about everything that happened to her that night while an Onstantine Priest sneaks up behind them and she slowly dies again. The Priest charges Claudio, but Claudio grabs a nearby hammer and smashes the Priests head with it. The Priest, however, stands back up, pulling the hammer from its head and backs Claudio up against a wall. Claudio surprises himself by becoming invisible and intangible, passing straight through the wall behind him. Before he even gets a chance to marvel at his new found abilities he runs to escape the Priest that’s still after him. Elsewhere, the Gloria Vel Vessa docks with the Red Army’s Space Port by orders of General Deftinwolf, who is assured by Major Echert that Coheed and Cambria will make it to Paris: Earth without hassle. He tells Mayo that he has assigned two of the fleets finest at the helm: Captain Norris Henderson and Lieutenant Larry Goswell. Mayo reminds him that if the Kilgannons should awake during their flight, that their men must sacrifice their lives to keep them from taking over the vessel. Meanwhile, at a seedy dive near the Space Port, a panicked Patrick meets his old friend Lars seeking a gun for protection. Their small reunion is cut short when another Onstantine Priest shows up. Both Patrick and Lars stand to fight the Priest as it makes its way towards them. Lars tells Patrick to go on, but is killed by the Priest, who continues after Patrick. Once outside, he manages to escape the Priest in his car. Back on Dil-Ariuth IX, Sector 12, The Prise have come seeking Mariah’s help, but Mariah is quick to accuse the Prise of their previous failure to uphold God’s Riddle and how history is likely to repeat itself. Paranoia, leader of the Prise, calls out “The Prise Fighter Inferno” who is also quick to blame the Prise. Inferno stands defiant in front of a large hologram showing the souls of the dead trapped within the Keywork. As Mariah attempts to calm him, he continues telling the Prise that man must stand for themselves, and that they are going to bring this war right to House Atlantic. Outside the door a monk is listening with the thought that his "master will not be pleased by this news." Meanwhile, Claudio, still invisible, watches Newo sleep in her room. Wishing he could tell her of the strangest night of his life, he takes the picture and leaves without saying goodbye, breaking both their heart, but only to keep her safe. Flashback to the birth of the K.B.I.; Dr. Hohenberger prepares to install the Monstar into the Beast and ask of the status of the antidote. Dr. Inaid, who had spent her whole life working on it, brings out a beautiful baby girl who Hohenberger christens Josephine. Back at the Gloria Vel Vessa, Coheed's eyes snap open saying, "I remember." "Husband and wife shared this dream--This memory. And they will have their revenge." Chapter 4 Coheed awakens in his tank and his eyes turned red with rage. While the guards are chatting, Coheed escapes the glass tube holding him with his arm blades at the ready, killing a guard in one swipe. Cambria also awakens, her eyes red as well and she shatters the tube with her psychic powers. The two go on a killing spree through the ship and destroys anyone in their way as they head towards to the control room. At House Atlantic we find out that Wilhelm Ryan has won the Mage War which allows him to create the Onstantine Priests from the fallen Mages, but his body is deformed in the process--which he now hides under his robes. As his computer calls out to him, he walks over and smiles, declaring "The First Born.” Meanwhile on Dil-Aruth IX, Inferno and Mariah are addressed by a soldier who brings in the monk (circa issue 3), who was sending data to the Red Army. Inferno takes his rage out on the monk, who tells him that he is too late that, "…the end is coming. My master sends you a gift drenched in the blood of your brother." Inferno realizes that Wilhelm Ryan intends to use Coheed and the Monstar Virus to kill Mariah. Inferno orders his men to ready the Grail Arbor for immediate take off, saying that he is going to stop the Gloria Vel Vessa one way or another. Back aboard the Gloria Vel Vessa, Coheed stares at his right arm in pain. He rolls up his sleeve to reveal gashes covering his arm. Coheed starts to remove skin, revealing a mechanical arm underneath. It then starts to transform, shooting wires into his neck, turning into a laser canon. After Coheed settles, both he and Cambria continue their onslaught towards the control room. At that very moment near the Jersey City Docks, Patrick tries to call for help, but no one is taking him seriously. Out of nowhere, dozens of cars appear behind Patrick claiming to be the FBI. They tell him to drop his weapon and put his arms behind his head. As he does what is asked of him, the cars start to disappear and the lone man on the megaphone starts to transform to a Priest who continues change into a dragon type creature. Its body has one long tail with claws at the end, large hands, large red eyes and giant gargoyle-style wings. Patrick runs away with the creature giving chase. Back on the Gloria Vel Vessa, the ship's crew attempts to hold back Coheed and Cambria from entering the control room. Lieutenant Goswell tries to open a communication link as quickly as possible while Captain Henderson and the other soldiers cover the door. Coheed and Cambria eventually blast through the door and orders the last remaining men to land the ship. Meanwhile at the Red Army’s Space Port, Mayo is informed about the situation aboard the Gloria Vel Vessa. As Mayo gives an order, a voice from behind him tells Mayo’s crew to ignore his command. Mayo turns to see Admiral Veilar Crom standing in the doorway. Mayo is told that Ryan has demoted him and that Crom will take his place. Mayo is to oversee the flies. Crom then orders the Red Army to get ready for combat as they will be deployed immediately. Back inside the Gloria Vel Vessa control room Coheed and Cambria interrogate what’s left of the crew members. They find out that the ship is on autopilot controlled solely by the Red Army’s Space Port. Coheed tells the remaining crew that if he doesn’t start to get more answers, he will kill more crew members. The Gloria Vel Vessa flies over the planets of the Keywork with the Grail Arbor not far behind. Chapter 5 Patrick is still trying to fight off the Onstantine Priest in Jersey City. After disarming Patrick of his gun, the Priest thrusts him into the air and impales him with its’ tail, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, Claudio hides in an alley from the police. Using his powers of transparency, he grabs a gun from a local pawn shop’s window display. On board the Gloria Vel Vessa, Coheed and Cambria have taken over control of the ship from its crew. Without warning, the Gloria is fired upon by the Grail Arbor. Coheed orders the ship's communications officer to patch him through to the other ship where he sees Inferno. Coheed questions Inferno's actions, to which Inferno explains that he didn't know that Wilhelm Ryan was going to use him and Cambria. Lieutenant Goswell reveals to Coheed that if they rewire the CPC (Core Power Component) the ship would no longer be on auto-pilot, allowing everyone to live. Inferno agrees to let them attempt to rewire the CPC and halts his attack to allow them to work, but commands his crew to destroy the ship if it doesn’t change course within the hour. Meanwhile, on Apity-Prime at House Atlantic, Wilhelm Ryan informs Mayo Deftinwolf that the Priest's have accomplished what he could not. Mayo acknowledges his failure and Wilhelm tells him that Admiral Vielar Crom is in charge of recapturing Coheed and Cambria, while he sees to the flies. Ryan tells Mayo that should he succeed, he may just return to his former position. Ryan then approaches a computer screen displaying pictures of Claudio. Fearing the prophecy foretold in the Book of Ghansgraad, Ryan wonders where Claudio is hiding. Elsewhere on Dil-Ariuth IX, Mariah Antillerea rallies her soldiers, asking them to, "Wage war with me at the steps of the House Atlantic.” She goes on to talk about ending the Red Army, stopping Ryan and bringing about a Democracy, and freeing the souls of the Keywork. Back aboard the Gloria Vel Vessa, Coheed realizes he is capable of rewiring the ship due to knowledge gained in this former occupation. Cambria keeps the soldiers at bay with her psychic powers while Coheed works on the CPC. After his first attempt fails, Cambria, without thinking, lashes out in anger with her psychic energy and destroys the CPC. Back on Apity-Prime, Dr. Durvine, a leading genetic engineer specializing in insects, is working in his lab. Durvine looks at a dragonfly in a test-tube when Mayo walks in and asks if the flies are ready. Durvine begins to go into a lengthy description of their work and progress, but is stopped by Mayo, who wants a simple answer. Durvine tells him yes and Mayo heads towards the containment chambers, looking at the massive glass cages where thousands upon thousands of dragonflies swarm. Cut to Star IV, the Prise acknowledge that the prophecy is true and are aware that Claudio is the Crowing. They wish to find him, but it must be done in secret, without letting the Red Army become aware of the plan. Paranoia orders Hundriah to, "ready the sisters. There is one among us -- she must burn her wings and become the boy's guardian." Meanwhile, Claudio sneaks aboard an Interplanetary Garbage Hauler known as the Guile Griever. As the ship takes off he looks out a window and watches his planet recede as the ship goes off-world. Back on Dil-Ariuth IX, Mariah is preparing for the siege on House Atlantic when without warning the Red Army attacks. She watches with tears in her eyes as all of her men are slaughtered. Back on the Gloria Vel Vessa, the ship is still being controlled by something other than its own controls. Inferno comes over the intercom and tells them that their ship has been seized by Ryan's forces, and is being towed in. He tells them that they have no choice but to blow up the ship, that they can't risk getting captured. Coheed and Cambria share some words with Inferno, and then kiss each other good-bye. Six Years After the Colonization of Silent Earth: 3 Jesse wakes up, screaming from his nightmare. A crew member informs Jesse that the Grail Arbor entered “the system” ten minutes ago. Inferno asks to view their location on screen, as he looks through the screen as the Grail Arbor approaches Earth, he thinks to himself about Mariah, what’s left of the rebellion and, how to set things right. Chapter 6 The Issue begins with Inferno confronting his two children, Chase and Sizer, telling the crying children that "there is no room in our family for malfunctions" due to the destruction of Longcindia. The scene ends with Inferno leaving to continue on his work seeking out Mariah's rebellion Meanwhile, Willhelm Ryan oversees the Council of the Eurocons, "twelve opportunists who oversee the Keywork, making sure Ryan's followers are kept in line, while seeking out the non-believers and crushing them." A Council Member speaks out concerning a disturbance in his sector, which openly reveals part of Ryan's plan. Colonies of subterranean beings have been taken and carried off-world in garbage scows. The Council Member confronts Ryan about the issue, only to be taken away and presumably killed. The next scene begins with Claudio on the Guile Griever Garbage Carrier. The doors close quickly in the room Claudio steps into, trapping him inside. Claudio soon remembers his newfound powers and passes through the door with ease. Upon entering the new room, Claudio discovers what the deceased council member confronted Ryan about in the previous scene. Rows of Alien-esque creatures fill the room in robotic containment jars filled with a green liquid confining the beings in a deep sleep. On Star IV, Ambellina begins her mission by burning her hair and wings. As she attempts to escape the pain by flying, her now fire-consumed wings fail her and she falls to the ground. All that remains of her wings are lifeless stumps of bone and small flecks of feathers. Her body is a dark indigo blue. Meanwhile the Grail Arbor fires upon the Notting-Vezer ship, but fails to break the Juggernaut's hold on the Gloria Vel Vessa of which Coheed and Cambria are passengers. Cambria controls the Ship's crew telepathically into gathering explosives in an effort to destroy themselves. As Coheed prepares his Arm Cannon to detonate the ship, the Cannon deactivates from an unknown force, seen in the next panel to be Admiral Vielar Crom. Coheed readies himself for battle, as Cambria commands the Crew to attack Crom. Crom fights back, crushing the faces in of each crew member, leaving each dead on the floor. As Inferno continues to fire upon the Notting-Vezzer, Mariah requests that he be contacted while war wages on the planet of Dil-Ariuth. Inferno runs to the cockpit of an escape ship of the Grail Arbor, commanding his soldier to secure the line between he and Mariah while the pod disconnects from the Grail Arbor. The scene flashes to Dil-Ariuth IX, where Mariah controls soldiers of the Rebellion against the Red Army. Inferno appears to Mariah via transmit screen, and tells her to get off-world as soon as she possible and set course for Paris: Earth to defeat the evil efforts of Ryan in order to unleash the Cache Serum. As Mariah and the soldiers run for the airstrip, she and Inferno share love tidings. Mariah unleashes a huge telekinetic attack which destroys a significant amount of the Red Army. She makes her way with the soldiers off Dil-Ariuth IX. General Mayo Deftinwolf is seen inside a ship landing on Paris: Earth. Upon landing, he thinks about his demotion and swears revenge on "the dogs" who disrespected him, once he regains his position at the right hand of Ryan. Back at the Kilgannon House, Newo arrives at the crime scene lefts in the wake of the death of Coheed and Cambria's children. Two detectives scour the scene discussing the the children's deaths and the reason for it. As Newo enters the house and the detectives attempt to block her from entering any further, a huge comet-like white light bursts from the sky into the house, where an orb hits inside the kitchen. Ambellina appears from the orb, clad in a blue space suit. She eyes Newo and begins her mission. Claudio is shown tinkering with a computer, reading that the Guile Griever is en-route to Shylos Ten. He searches for more answers as he investigates a pod in where one of the alien beings is being kept in a sleep-state. As Claudio pushes a button, the being awakes, enraged, and breaks from the container. He attempts to attack Claudio, but is shot down. Claudio escapes using his power of Invisibility. In the process, he overhears soldiers expressing their disgust for Shylos Ten. Chapter 7 The Guile Griever has finally reached Shylos-10, the waste planet for Heaven’s Fence. Claudio watches in awe from afar as the aliens from the glass tubes are moved from the ship to Camp: Si-Revody, Ryan’s secret facility designed for the genocide of the aliens. As they are being moved the soldiers call the aliens “Stars.” Aboard the Gloria Vel Vessa, Coheed and Cambria struggle against Vielar Crom's formidable powers. Just as all seems lost, Inferno appears and helps in the fight. Crom calls for reinforcements and all three begin to battle against the small army. As they fight, Inferno thinks back to the days of the K.B.I. and how he came to join Mariah’s rebellion. This leaves him open and Crom impales Inferno in the back with a steel rod. Crom then uses the power from his armor to render Coheed and Cambria unconscious. Back at the Kilgannon’s home on Hetricius, Ambellina disposes of the detectives and goes on to question Newo. Newo tells her that she doesn’t know anything, but Ambellina isn’t convinced that Newo is telling the truth. Newo leaves the house and Ambellina follows. Outside, however, a Priest waits for them, fully transformed. On Dil-Ariuth IX, Mariah and the last of her soldiers try to escape the planet. The last two pilots give their life for Mariah as she escapes into space. She tries to call Inferno but is met with silence, left crying for those she has lost. Meanwhile on Paris: Earth Mayo finds out that the Prise are en route to Earth. Mayo contacts Ryan to tell him the news, but is instead scolded for not being prepared for them. Ryan tells Mayo that Crom recaptured Coheed and Cambria and is on his way to meet him and for Mayo to make him comfortable. Ryan signs off and turns his attention to the two Priests before him. They both transform into grotesque monsters as a result of Ryan’s experiments on the fallen Mages after the Mage War. These fallen Mages become the Onstantine Priests. He sends one off to find Claudio and the other to stay with him. Back on Shylos-10, Claudio wanders towards the camp where the Stars are being held. There, he meets a Star known as Cecil. Cecil asks if Claudio was just on the ship that came in. Claudio keeps quiet and Cecil tells him of how one of the Stars tried to escape, taking on five soldiers before being killed. Cecil goes on to tell him that no Star has ever tried to do anything like that before and that that Star is now a hero among them, known only as the “Hearshot Kid.” Elsewhere in space, Mariah finally hears back from Inferno. He is still alive and tells Mariah to continue to Paris: Earth and they will meet up there. Mariah understands and descends onto Earth. Chapter 8 Coheed and Cambria have finally reached Paris: Earth. They are shackled and then placed into large holding restraints under the observation of Crom. The restraints face each other and both Coheed and Cambria have their head held down and their eyes forced open by a device on the restraints. Mayo then appears, mocking both Crom and Coheed. Meanwhile on Hetricius, Newo reads the note Claudio has left for her, and realizes it is more than just a break-up letter. As she finishes reading, one of the fully transformed Priests breaks through the window, attacking her and Apollo. Before the full extent of the attack is carried out, Ambellina appears to fight the Priest and protect Newo; at least until she finds Claudio. Back on Earth, the Prise arrive and tell the citizens that the Red Army is on its way and that they need to evacuate. They are too late, however, as the Red Army begins to fire onto the city just a few seconds later. Meanwhile, Mariah sneaks into the woods outside of the main city on Paris: Earth. She attempts to stop the dragonflies from being released by killing Mayo. However, she misses and Mayo releases the millions upon millions of dragonflies. As they swarm across the planet, one finds Coheed and stings him. As he looks at Cambria, both Coheed and Cambria's eyes start to glow and Coheed begins the transformation into the Monstar. Ryan watches on as Coheed’s body expands to giant proportions with both his blades and cannon fully formed on his arms. Crom’s armor can no longer resist the incredible power Coheed now wields, and he is overtaken. Coheed finally has his vengeance on Crom by tearing him in two. As Cambria stares in disbelief at Coheed, she too starts to transform. Ryan tells her that after he is done with Coheed, she will be there to end him, for she is the “White Ruineer.” Elsewhere on Shylos-10, Claudio helps a Star being beaten by a soldier. Cecil tells him, however, that it’s unwise to do such things, for it is the way of Shylos-10 and that he shouldn’t let the Red Army know that he’s there. As they walk away from the scene they find a mutilated body in the middle of the road. They continue past it, unaware of the Priest lurking in the shadows. At the House Atlantic, Wilhelm Ryan, knowing that all has gone according to plan, sits confidently on his throne, smiling. Chapter 9 Cambria’s transformation continues as hundreds of near-indestructible plates tear through her flesh. She tries her best to fight the transformation but eventually succumbs, becoming the “White Ruineer”, a being with one purpose: to destroy the Monstar; the being that used to be her husband, Coheed. The Monstar sees the Ruineer and bursts into the sky. As the Prise and the citizens of Paris: Earth fight against the Red Army, they notice the Monstar flying through the sky and they know something is terribly wrong. The Monstar flies toward Star VII with the Ruineer not far behind. As he lands on Star VII, a vapor pours from his body, suffocating the Star and its energy, and soon the Star dies. As the Ruineer lands, she uses psychokinetic vibrations to form a sword and the two begin to fight, matching blow for blow. However, the Ruineer creates a wound large enough for her hand on the Monstar's chest. She reaches in and drains the Monstar virus from his heart, and Coheed dies as he slowly reverts back to normal, not knowing the horrors he has committed. Cambria starts to revert as well, knowing that her role has also ended. Knowing that she could not keep this power to avenge Coheed, she takes what’s left of the sword and kills herself. With the death of Star VII, the Keywork is interrupted, causing the nine planets in Sector 12 to float freely in space. As the two lay in death, Cambria’s powers are released and she relights the star, turning it into a sun. The Sun’s gravity pulls on the nine planets and the birth of our Solar System begins. However, if the Keywork is not fixed, the other 69 planets will also be pulled in by the sun, causing them to smash into each other and killing the beings of Heaven’s Fence. Meanwhile on Hetricus, Ambellina continues to fight the “Tentacles” Priest. Though it looks like victory is hers, the tides quickly change as the Priest drips slime onto her as it crushes her with its tentacles. Back on Paris: Earth, Mariah is still fighting against Mayo. She radios Inferno, who is in orbit, for help. On Shylos-10, Claudio and Cecil feel the effects of the Keywork being interrupted, as massive earthquakes rock the planets of Heaven’s Fence. Things quickly turn from bad to worse as the “Hulk” Priest bursts through the wall, looking to kill Claudio. Chapter 10 While the Monstar is flying towards Star VII... back on Paris: Earth, the Prise are losing the battle against the Red Army and Paranoia, a Prise, is killed. After Sector 12 is separated from the Keywork, the Prise sacrifice themselves to restore energy to the remaining stars and prevent the remaining 66 planets from crashing into each other. Mariah is ambushed by Mayo Deftinwolf while communicating with Jesse. Her throat is slit by Mayo while Jesse looks on in horror. Mayo brings Mariah's head back to Wilhelm Ryan on Apity Prime and informs him that the Prise are no more. Wilhelm is pleased and reinstates Deftinwolf as General and Commander of the Red Army. Back at Newo's home: Ambellina and Newo defeat the priest. After reading Claudio's letter, Ambellina decodes a message within it and says she no longer needs Newo's help in finding him, leaving her alone. On Shylos-10: Claudio saves Cecil from the Priest and the Reds destroy it. Cecil reluctantly informs Claudio that he must leave the camp. Six years later.... Jesse is now a boxer by the name of "The Prise Fighter Inferno". He discovers his opponent in a match is a surviving Prise who is waiting for The Crowing to emerge and save the Keywork. Jesse states that the children now help and that he will rally support to rebuild the rebellion for the sake of Coheed, Cambria and Mariah, whom he thinks about each day. The story ends with a bearded, homeless Claudio wandering the streets of Shylos-10 and seeking refuge from rain in a sewer. "Your dreams can't last forever." Release Two issues were originally released in 2004 featuring art by Wes Abbot when the story was still known as The Bag.On.Line Adventures, but due to budget constraints the series was scrapped after these issues. After the release of the first Good Apollo album and it's accompanying graphic novel, Claudio decided to start from scratch, re-naming the story "The Amory Wars". Beginning in June 2007, Evil Ink Comics began releasing the first 5 issue run of The Amory Wars, telling the first half of this chapter "The Second Stage Turbine Blade". And then, beginning in June 2008, the second 5 issue run was released finishing this chapter of the Amory Wars. Two trade paperbacks were also released. The first, released in April 18th 2008, collected the first run, and the second, released on December 16th 2009, collected the second run. Personnel Claudio Sanchez - Writer, Concept Gus Vasquez - Artist (Issues 1 & 2) Mike Miller - Artist (Issues 3 to 5) Gabriel Guzman - Artist (Issues 6 to 10) Mariano Taibo - Inks (Issues 6 to 10) Dave Hamann - Artist (Tales From Amory: 33) Tony Moore - Covers (Issues 1 to 10 and Trade Volumes 1 & 2) Rex Justice - Colors (Issues 1 to 5, Cover Trade Volume 1) J.D Smith - Colors (Issues 6 to 8, Cover Issue 6 & Trade Volume 1) Javier Tartaglia - Colors (Issues 9 & 10) Val Staples - Colors (Cover Issues 7 to 10, Cover Trade Volume 2) Matty Ryan - Letters (Issues 1 to 5) Zach Matheny - Letters (Issues 6 to 10) David Tischman - Editor (Issues 1 to 10) Jonathan Chan - Book Design (Trade Volumes 1 & 2) Category:The Amory Wars Category:Story Pages Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade